Remembrance
by Little Sakura-chan
Summary: Sequel to The Betrayal Journals. The betrayal has been committed and the Titans are left hurt, confused, and angry. How can they pick up the parts of their lives that have been ripped apart and how can the deal with the pain Terra inflicted on them?
1. Chapter 1 Beast Boy

**Beginning Note: **Hey, all! Yeah. It's been about a billion and a half years since I updated BUT I have an excuse! I've been grounded 'cause I'm a bad child. I still hope that all my Betrayal Journal readers will stay with me! Hooray! It's the first chapter of Remembrance! WHEE! I'm so excited and can't wait to finish it! But remember, my dears. It's only five chapters. All of my lovely Teen Titans have come back. All except Terra because of obvious reasons. But it all starts with our funny, green friend Beast Boy! These are a little more depressing but I hope that you like it! See you in chapter 2!

**:SPOILER ALERT:** **If you haven't seen Betrayal or the second Aftershock episode, DO NOT READ THIS! THIS WILL GIVE STUFF AWAY! Do not complain to me in a review that I gave stuff away when I have a spoiler alert! Thank you. – Sakura-chan**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but this idea with journal entries is mine. If you take this or any of my stories with our permission, I will be very, very, very angry and I won't be nice anymore. And I'm very nice! So please, just ask if you want to borrow my story. Thanks!

Chapter 1 – Beast Boy

Dear Journal,

It's over. Slade's gone and Terra… Terra's dead. She's encased in stone because of her powers. Slade was controlling her. I hate that bastard! It's his fault this all happened. We went to go fight them after they took over the whole city and she was fighting us, but something was different. She looked reluctant to fight us. She ended up trying to fight him and she broke his hold. Her power ended up causing the earth to crack. Her power became too much and it caused her to turn into stone. She wouldn't let us help. I don't know why! She should have let us. I guess she figured she had hurt us enough already and didn't want to do anymore damage. I ended up going into the sound and got the jewelry box that I made her. I also found her diary. It was in my pocket when I got home. I have no clue how it got there. I guess when I was fighting her, she slipped it into my pocket. In her last entry, she said that she was going to burn it. I guess she didn't have the heart to do it. There's nothing more I can do. Raven said that she'd see if she could find an antidote for Terra. I hope we can find one. And soon. I don't know what I'll do without her. At least she's not suffering anymore. 'Night.

Beast Boy


	2. Chapter 2 Robin

**Beginning Note:** 'Ello, my duckies! Have you missed me? Yes. I know. I have yet again been dilly-dallying and not writing or updating. I have been busy writing about six stories, one of which I am hoping to publish. It's sort of my first priority right now. I'm sorry! –bows- I'm glad to see that I got most of my reviewers back! Though I do miss Fred the Mutant Pickle! I never got a review from them. But that's okay. I miss talking to all of my review buddies! Only three chapters to go! Ahem… and I will try to get them all done soon so you don't have to wait anymore. And I know… I still have to do the Slade special for 'The Betrayal Journals.' I will try to get it all done soon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, but this idea with journal entries is mine. If you take this or any of my stories with our permission, I will be very, very, very angry and I won't be nice anymore. And I'm very nice! So please, just ask if you want to borrow my story. Thanks!

Chapter 2 – Robin

Dear Journal,

It's over. It's finally over. All the sleepless nights. All the nightmares with his face looming in the darkness. It's over. Slade's gone. Terra's dead. Not completely though. It seems like it. She used her power to bring down Slade and that caused an earthquake. She kept the earth together, but in doing so, became encased in stone. We're researching constantly to find an antidote and see if we can save her. Beast Boy is devastated. We left a plaque by where the fight happened. She saved our lives and even though Terra betrayed us, we'll never forget that she sacrificed herself for us. The people are starting to come back which is a relief. I don't think any of us could stand it if we were the only ones in Jump City for any longer. There's only so much we can do. We have to keep taking care of the people here and we can't dwell on what has happened. As hard as it is, life will start to move again. It will be difficult at first, but everything will return to normal. Beast Boy will gradually return to himself. We just have to take everything one day at a time. Good night.

Robin

**Review Comments:**

**Ookami Youkai Ali-** Hey! I've missed talking to you! I'm glad that you liked that chapter! I hope that you haven't lost hope again! I've been so busy! I'm a senior in high school now and marching band season is about to start so I will have even less time. Plus, I have a boyfriend to take me out all the time! -laughs—But hey. Leave poor Robin alone! Haha! I got my friend totally into Teen Titans and she wrote a bunch of TT fics. You should check them out! Her penname is furubafun24. See you next chappie!

**KelsleyAlicia- **Hey, girlfriend! I'm sorry that there isn't a ridiculous amount of detail in the entries. It's hard to put major detail into journal entries. I will try though! I'll see you next chapter!

**Fred the Mutant Pickle-** YOU DIDN'T REVIEW! WAH!

**Furubafun24-** I know that she's covered in stone. She's sorta dead, but not really if you know what I mean. I mention it in this entry. I'm going off of memory at the moment. I haven't seen Aftershock Part II since last year so I'm a little rusty! It's going to be weird to call you Mina because I don't call you that. So, you're just going to stay as Dai-chan to me! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 Raven

**Beginning Note: **Hey, guys. Please please please! Don't kill me. I know it's been a million and a half years since I've updated, but… I have a perfectly good explanation! My computer crashed and my uncle had to wipe the hard drive clean. It sucked. I just got it back about a week ago. I've had chapter 3 written last month, but I haven't had much inspiration. Plus school is in full swing as well as band season. Band takes up more time than school does. I think that it takes up 50 hours a week and that sort of sucks. Anyway! I'm going to try and update as much as I can! See you next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Yo, dawgs. I don't own these characters and never will! Too bad. I think I'd rather own the Rurouni Kenshin characters! Please don't steal my story idea!

Chapter 3- Raven

Dear Journal,

We finally did it. We've defeated Slade and _her_. She ended up trying to fight Slade in the end. It's hard to write this… she's not exactly dead, but she's not alive either. While she tried to take out Slade after she regained control over her body, she triggered and enormous volcano. She used her powers to stop it, but became encased in stone while doing so. I've been searching for a way to reverse the effect of her powers, but I haven't found anything in my books, and Robin and Cyborg haven't been able to find anything anywhere else. I noticed a small, bound notebook in the corner or Slade's cave. I guess that's where she slept. I managed to take it before it got destroyed. It seemed to be a diary. It looks like it was one after she joined sides with Slade. The first lines of it were: _"My name is Terra. I have done terrible things… And I have no regrets."_ As I read on, the entries became more and more frantic and confused. I felt such pity for her and I didn't want to. I'm not going to show or mention this to Beast Boy because it will completely destroy him and he can't handle that now. I'm going to search for more antidotes. Good night.

Forevermore,

Raven

**Review Comments:**

**Furubafun24 - **Hey, Dai-zu. 'Sup dog? Thanks for the help and support! Whee! I should probably read your stories, but both you and Ji-mu know that I don't read them because I'm usually grounded. Bleh! It's fun having you review me again! Whee! _I howl at the moon. My pack doesn't accept me!_ Hahaha! We're such freaks! I can't wait until the next bus ride!

**KelseyAlicia – **I'm glad that you like the chapter. I hope to see you in the next one.

**Ookami Youkai Ali – **No review! –Cries-

**Fred the Mutant Pickle - **Still no review. –sighs- I guess I can expect that since you're busy like everyone else. Just kidding! Take your time!


	4. Chapter 4 Cyborg

**Beginning Note:** I think I'm going to have to sweet talk my way out of getting killed, aren't I? **_BUT_**, I believe that I have a plausible excuse. Now that I'm a big girl and in college, (yes, I've finally made it there!) my summer had been jam-packed with fun-filled activities such as working and taking a summer course. Please don't get too angry that I haven't updated. This isn't the only story that I haven't updated. I've been so bad and have had some of the worst writer's block an author can have. I have had absolutely no inspiration whatsoever and I'm hoping that will soon change. Not like I can do much with it though, seeing I have other work I need to do. But I'm sitting here and I'm supposed to being doing an essay for my English class. My roommates and I decided to go to Applebee's instead… --**_cough hack cough_**-- To tell you the truth, it's a little scary being on your own. I don't live on campus and I live in a house about 10 minutes away with three other people. I miss home a lot and that, I think, is also affecting my writing. Okay, enough self-pity! Time to break writer's block and finish this story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters in any way, shape, or form, though it would be cool and highly amusing. Please do not steal my story idea. Thanks!

Chapter 4 – Cyborg

Dear Journal,

I can't believe it. It's just so freaky and weird. We finally, after all this time, have gotten rid of Slade. I know we should be happy about 'n all, but it's too hard. Poor Terra. She fought that bastard to the very end. He had taken over her body over time and tried to make her kill us all. She fought it. I still can't believe that she turned on him. It's sorta overwhelming 'cuz her betraying us is kinda unforgivable, but how can you not forgive someone who then fights back against the very person she betrayed you too? She turned into a statue or something while trying to stop a volcano that was triggers. We've all been trying to find ways to reverse her power's affects, but so far, there's nothing. As much as it kills us to think about Terra, it tears BB up a whole hell of a lot more. The poor kid hasn't even come out of his room. He just sits there, staring at the wall. He won't even make us his nasty tofu stuff. He won't even eat. Anything we leave him in his room stays there until someone comes and takes it out. Raven says that feeling his sorrow is unbearable sometimes. It affects her a lot too. When she's around him, she's on the verge of crying and I don't think I've ever seen her like this. Man, this really sucks. I'm going to see if I can find anything anywhere that will help get Terra back to normal. 'Night.

Cyborg

**Apologies:** Again, I am beyond sorry for not updating this story sooner. It's sorta stupid since I only had two more chapters! Alrighty. Gonna go! Thanks again!

**Review Comments:**

**KelseyAlicia – **What a bad author I am! I abandoned my readers somewhat! I'll try to start updating things soon! I'm just so busy and it's hard to find time to write! Thanks for the review and I'll see you next chapter!

**Ookami Youkai Ali – **I've missed reading your reviews! That's what I get for not ever, ever updating! You're not the horrible person, I am! WAH HAHAHAHA! I don't think I wrote anything for any story all summer! Damn! I hate being busy! It sucks a lot! See you next chapter… hopefully!

**Furubafun24 – **Yo, homeslice! I actually updated again! Hooray for me! Dude, it's been so long since that joke that I can't even remember how it started. The retarded wolf one… jeez. I'm a failure at life! Boohoo! See you next chapter if you aren't busy with schoolwork like me!


	5. Chapter 5 Starfire

**Beginning Note:** Look how good I'm being! I didn't wait a million years to update! It hasn't even been a month! My writer's block is slowly, but surely going away. I think I might even start a Kingdom Hearts one-shot! Oh my Lord! I'm actually thinking about starting another story! I think I should finish _Forbidden_ and write at least three more chapters in _Fallen_. Maybe I can try and find my _Amber & Violet_ notebook because it has disappeared. It has to be at my house-house (that's not the house by the college) somewhere and I just have to rip everything apart to find it. Yay for being occupied this weekend! Not like I won't be doing homework or going to the football game on Friday **_or_** going to the home competition on Saturday… Geez. I'm never going to get anything done! Alrighty! On to the chapter! It's the last one! Boo hoo: (

**Author's Note:** Wow. I completely forgot that I was going to do a special chapter in _The Betrayal Journals_. I guess that will be a one-shot… Hmmmm…. Sorry to those who were looking forward to it. My bad!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters due to disastrous attempts the last time I tried doing something like that….

Chapter 5 – Starfire

Dear Friend,

It is a sad, yet momentous occasion. We have defeated our mortal for, Slade, but we have lost Terra. She did such a brave and wonderful thing and I forgive all of her past wrongdoings. She betrayed Slade and fought against his control on her body, but that is what caused her to… I am not sure if she is dead or if she is sleeping, encased in stone, but when she began to fight back, her power triggered a trembling in the earth and it began to spit out hot, glowing liquid fire. It seemed as if Fooglurags were dancing and the Hunardanfas were becoming angry with them. There was so much chaos, yet Terra saved us. She could have let us be crushed by the heavy stones, but she let us escape. Beast Boy has locked himself in her room and will not come out, despite anything we say. It troubles me. Raven says that it is not healthy to be so sad and angry all the time. She called that depression. She must stay away from his and Terra's rooms because she cannot stand to feel his depression. It gives her fierce headaches. Raven tells me that his sadness overwhelms her. She also said that all of our emotions are overwhelming for her to bear right now. She stays on the roof and meditates for most of the day. I will mourn for my lost friend and the friends who are in pain now. Good night, earth memory book and may your dreams be less haunted than mine.

Love Always,

Starfire

**Review Comments:**

**Ookami Youkai Ali – **I'm trying to be the good author and update, but I tend to get lazy and distracted and sometimes even busy! If you can believe that! I just took Honors Physics…. I wasn't going to insult my meager intelligence with AP. More power to you! I barely survived in Honors! I hope you're having a great school year and I hope to see you in other stories! I'm planning on actually doing that Slade special I promised ages ago! Bai bai!

**Furubafun24 – **Yes, I actually updated. I actually remembered that I was still a part of a community of crazy writers! I even remembered how to upload my stories! I should though, after all the time I've been gone! It wasn't really a BB/Rae sorta moment. It was just the fact that his mental state is causing her immeanse pain. It affects her and so does everyone else's emotions, so her brain is sorta on overload. It's gotta suck! I miss you too! I was so happy that you came to visit! Next time we're getting drunk and watching a funny movie! Haha! See you soon!

**KelseyAlicia – **Thanks! It feels good to know that I am missed! Yay for feeling loved! It's so hard to update with college. I've been working on a 4 page essay about abortion for about three weeks. I went to our writing center four times, just to make sure that it was okay! That's insane! I'm trying to start writing more, but it just gets so hard, especially when you have no inspiration. Bleh! I hope to see you in my Slade special!


End file.
